Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (侍戦隊シンケンジャー, Samurai Squadron Shinkenger) is the 33rd Super Sentai series,which began airing on February 15, 2009. Using samurais, animal gods and elements (note that Heaven replaced Metal) as motifs. Shinkenger is a portmanteau of Shinken (a sharpened sword) and Ran'ger'. Plot The Shinkengers are the heirs of their samurai ancestors. The Shinkengers and the GaiDoshuus have been fighting since the beginning of time. The ancient samurais succeded to seal them away millenia ago, but today the seal is broken. Following the tradition, the team is composed of a Lord (Takeru Shiba / ShinkenRed) and 4 vassals. Characters Shinkenger *Takeru Shiba / ShinkenRed *Ryunosuke Ikenami / ShinkenBlue *Mako Shiraishi / ShinkenPink *Chiaki Tani / ShinkenGreen *Kotoha Hanaori / ShinkenYellow *Umejou Genta / ShinkenGold Allies *'Entei Shiba'- Takeru's late father & the leader of the ShinkenGumi. *'Kusakabe Hikoma'- Foster father of Takeru Shiba and mentor of the team. They affectively call him Ji, which is another word for samurai. When he learns the GaiDoshuus are back to life, he gathers 4 vassals to serve Takeru and become the Shinkengers. *'Kuroko' (黒子)- The Shiba clan's servants who like their namesakes "set up" the scenery during the Shinkengers' transformation, and are not directly involved in combat. They often do chores when the Shinkengers are not in battle. **'Sakutaro Komatsu' (小松 朔太郎 ,Komatsu Sakutarō, 7): A Kuroko much like Ryunosuke around the time of Takeru's father, the death of the previous Shiba head resulted in Sakutaro losing his will to continue and broke his vows as he took to living as a fisherman. However, meeting Ryunosuke opens Sakutaro's eyes to the reason why he served the Shiba clan as he helps him in obtaining the Kajiki Origami before secretly resuming his duty as a Kuroko. Sakutaro is portrayed by Gotarou Tsunashima (綱島 郷太郎 ,Tsunashima Gōtarō) *'Mitsuba Hanaori' (花織 みつば ,Hanaori Mitsuba): Kotoha's older sister, Mitsuba was meant to be Shinken Yellow. However, she suddenly became ill and was unable to fulfill her role, leaving Kotoha to take her place for her sake. Mitsuba is portrayed by Reika Shigehiro (重廣 礼香 ,Shigehiro Reika). Villains Gaidoshuu *'Chimatsu Dokoku' - Leader of the GaiDoshuus. He’s always angry for nothing and his comrades often suffer because of it. The only things that can calm his bad mood are sake(rice wine) and Taiyuu. *'Hone no Shitari' - Strategist of the Gaidoshuus. He loves to test the intelligence of the humans with his experiments. *'Usukawa Taiyuu' - Dokoku’s female intendant who he’s sweet only to her. She likes collecting beautiful things because she thinks she’s the most beautiful creature ever. *Fuwa Juuzo *'Nanashi-Renshuu' - Basic Soldier of the GaiDoshuus. Certain are naturally born giants, they’re called DaiNanashis with using naginatas for weapons. They're crab-like grunts that use swords for battling the Shinkengers. Ayakashi Warrior-Monster of the GaiDoshuus. Before they were humans but they took an horrific appearence because of the imprisonment. Each one has 2 pairs of eyes capable to them grow in case of emergency. *'Kagekamuro' (1) *'Ootsumuji' (2) *'Rokurokaina' (3) *'Namiayashi' (4) *'Yanasudare' (5) *'Zuboshimeshi' (6) *'Yamiororo' (7) *'Hitomidama' (9) *'Okakurage' (10) *'Ushirobushi' (11-12) *'Nakinakite' (13) *'Hachochin' (14) Arsenal * Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone (変身携帯 ショドウフォン) - The transformation device used by the Shinkengers. Switches from Phone to Calligraphy brush. * Sushi Changer (寿司チェンジャー) - The transformation device of ShinkenGold. Resemble a piece of sushi. * Shogun Changer - A transformation device that'll make a power up for ShinkenRed, similar to the Sushi Changer. * ShinkenMaru - The Shinkengers' common weapon, has a slot for their Shinkengers' respective Secret Disks. * HiDen Disks (秘伝ディスク) - Disks containing the spirits of the Orikami. * Disk Buckle (秘伝ディスクバックル) - A belt worn by the Shinkengers, holds the Secret Disks. * Daizanto - ShinkenRed's Fire weapon and the group's finisher weapon, it harnesses the power of Secret Disks. * Water Arrow (水アロー) - ShinkenBlue's Water weapon, a bow and arrow. * Heaven Fan (天国のファン) - ShinkenPink's Heaven, weapon, a fan. * Wood Spear (木材スピアー) - ShinkenGreen's Wood weapon, a spear. * Land Slicer (土地スライサー) - ShinkenYellow's Earth weapon, a shuriken. * Sakana Maru - ShinkenGold's Light weapon. Mecha * ShinkenOh, a primary mecha in the form of a samurai that's formed when Shishi OriGami, Ryuu OriGami, Kame OriGami, Kuma OriGami and Saru OriGami combine. ** Shishi OriGami(lion) - ShinkenRed's Pentagon Animal, possesses the Fire (火, ka) motif. Forms ShinkenOh's body. ** Ryuu Origami(dragon) - ShinkenBlue's Hexagon Animal, possesses the Water (水, sui) motif. Forms ShinkenOh's left leg. ** Kame OriGami(turtle) - ShinkenPink's Circle Animal, possesses the Heaven (天, ten) motif. Forms ShinkenOh's right arm. ** Kuma OriGami(bear) - ShinkenGreen's Square Animal, possesses the Wood (木, moku) motif. Forms ShinkenOh's right leg. ** Saru Origami(monkey) - ShinkenYellow's Triangle Animal, possesses the Earth (土, do) motif. Forms a shield on, and forms, ShinkenOh's left arm. * Samurai Buso ** Kabuto ShinkenOh: a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and Kabuto OriGami combine. ** Kajiki ShinkenOh: a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and Kajiki OriGami combine. ** Tora ShinkenOh: a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and Tora OriGami combine. ** Ika ShinkenOh: a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and Ika OriGami combine. ** Ebi ShinkenOh: a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and Ebi OriGami combine. ** Kyoryu ShinkenOh: a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and Kyoryu OriGami combine. * DaiTenkuu, a secondary mecha in the form of a great bird that's formed when Kabuto OriGami, Kajiki OriGami and Tora OriGami combine. ** Kabuto OriGami (beetle) Form of a Hercules Beetle, which forms a Kabuto(armored helmet) for Kabuto ShinkenOh as well as backpack armor. Forms DaiTenkuu's part of right wing, beak and feather tips. ** Kajiki OriGami(swordfish) - Form of a Marlin, which forms a Kajiki(rudder) on Kajiki ShinkenOh's back and a head armor piece which replaces the face. Forms DaiTenkuu's part of left wing and tail. ** Tora OriGami(tiger) - Form of a Tiger, which forms a drill armor for Tora ShinkenOh. Forms DaiTenkuu's body and part of head. * DaiKaiOh, a tertiary mecha that's formed from Ebi Origami ** Ebi OriGami(lobster) - ShinkenGold's Origami with the form of a lobster, possesses the Light (光, aka) motif and forms the DaiKaiOh ** Ika Origami(squid) - ShinkenGold's second OriGami, Forms the back armor and shield of Ika ShinkenOh and the extra Armor fro the DaiKaiOh. *'Kyoryu OriGami'(dinosaur) - ShinkenRed's newest OriGami, a dinosaur (possibly a Diplodocus) with a blade-like head and neck, forms a sword and helmet for ShinkenOh * Extra Modes ** Tenkuu ShinkenOh, a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and DaiTenkuu combine. ** DaiKaiShinkenOh, a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh, DaiTenkuu and DaiKaiOh combine. ** TempleHo - ShinkenGold's Castle Robot, named after the Thean Hou Temple. Episodes Theme Song The show's theme song is Samurai Sentai Shinkenger performed by Psychic Lover (Project.R) Trivia The narrator of this show is played by Hironori Miyata, the same narrator that appears in Hurricanger. Rumors * The name of the 6th Shinkenger will be ShinkenGold. His element will be light. * ShinkenGold's origami will be a squid that forms a back armor and shield of ShinkenOh. * ShinkenSilver will have the symbol 金. He will have the Ika OriGami. His element will be metal. Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Season